leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Emptylord
Ability Healing What is this page about? I see that it's a WIP table of all abilities, but what function does it serve? It doesn't seem to be about healing, and imo there's no real need to show which champs have more AoE than others. 18:57, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :I was going to link the page to the Spell Vamp page, which is confusing at best. It's suppose to be a resource for knowing what you need to heal with which abilties. Emptylord 18:59, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Isn't it clear enough? Spell vamp procs for abilities that do magic damage. 19:03, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Well that's not true. Hence this page serve to enlighten even you. ::::Alright, I'll see where you go with this :3 19:06, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Styles Please look at this. 12:14, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Whoops, was I making a mess? :( I was only using the in-page editor though, switching between source and visual. I don't know what I'm doing wrong to create the mess. I used notepad even when I rebuilt Crowd Control. Emptylord 13:52, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Stick to source, brah. 02:08, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::But I've only used source since you said that. There was no mess on the crowd control page. Where teh fook is it coming from. Well, at least you're stalking my edits. :) Emptylord 11:49, March 22, 2012 (UTC) File uploads Hi there! Thanks for your file uploads! I do need to point out that you're not following the uploading guidelines that are shown at the top of the upload page (you can also follow the links in the welcome box on your talk page for the wiki's manual of style). For instance, you've uploaded all PNG files related to Rengar and his item. However, for template usage reasons, ability icons must be in JPG format and item icons must be in GIF format. Also, you haven't named the files properly and none of your uploads were categorized. Please be careful in the future. If you have any questions regarding file upload, you can contact myself or other knowledgeable users. Sydeyc (talk) 07:48, August 12, 2012 (UTC) My only question would be why there is no option to name the file upon uploading, given the names of the files I uploaded were freshly extracted from the game files. If anything, the convention should match the game files for simplicity. But I'll remember that for next time. Well, I probably won't until after I've done it. 23:04, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :When you upload a file through the small window by clicking on upload, you can click on the "More Options" button to change the file's name, add a caption and change its licensing (this is for categorization). If you're uploading images using the page, the "File Description" section is used to rename the file, add a comment, and choose licensing. If you're uploading several files at once, use the page. Note that when doing multiple uploads, the licensing you choose from the drop-down menu at the bottom of the page will be applied to all the image files. if you don't see the licensing you want from the drop-down menu, upload the file without one and then add the category manually, but don't forget to categorize your uploads. Even if you're using the drop-down menu, check the file page to make sure that the category was applied, I've been using the menu and the images have not been categorized in the past. We use different file formats for two reasons. The first reason is file size. Most of the images used by the client are PNG or other large types of formats. The second reason is for templates. Different templates use different formats, I can only assume this is to prevent conflicts between the different icon templates.Sydeyc (talk) 23:54, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey Emptylord, you're doing great in properly naming your personal files, but I need to remind you that you also need to properly place them into the Personal files category. --Sydeyc (talk) 23:18, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, hi! It's me again. I've been paying closer attention when I've uploaded files and it seems that the automatic categorization from the drop-down menu only works on the page, not on the multiple-upload, and not on the condensed "window". Just a heads-up. --[[User:Sydeyc|'Sydeyc (aka NoesisM)']] (talk) 03:01, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ability table template It's not intended to be used with items. 20:33, September 1, 2012 (UTC) No, but having used it as such I feel it easily could be. ;) P.S. I've used your template on my lastest 2 blogs, if you want to see how it's living up to existing champions. Something needs to be done about the table width/font size in light of Sejuani, or "Cost:" should be replaced with "Mana:/Energy" (whichever's applicable). It's overflowing the side of the table. The clipping on the ability scalings is also off, it should have moved onto the next line sooner. Emptylord (talk) 20:36, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :I was waiting for the range/cooldown/mana thing to become an issue, but wasn't sure how to counter it. I've shoved the top around a bit. It seems to work all right. 21:12, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not fancying how the name is aligning with the image now, but maybe that's unavoidable. Humour me, what would it look like if the "header" was a footer? I.E. the name, range, cost and cooldown were at the bottom? Emptylord (talk) 21:29, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Or, have the name at the top aligned to the right in a left column. Then move the range, cost and cooldown to the bottom, left aligned to the "description" box. __name |_____________|__ _ image |__description__|__ _______|__footer______|__ Emptylord (talk) 21:32, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :Having the name at the bottom would be weird. As far as the other ones, I think it makes more sense to have it at the top. The cooldown and cost (and arguably, range) are kind of like the "vital statistics" of any ability, and they need to be among the first things you see. 21:54, September 1, 2012 (UTC) File naming Personal files should be composed of your user name at the beginning followed by the file name, separated by a space (or _). As your username is Emptylord and not 3mptylord and there was no separation, I proceeded to rename the files. I hope you understand. 19:51, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :I own the account named 3mptylord. I wasn't aware there needed to be a space though. Ah well. Could I get the 3mptylord removed from the filename then? Emptylord (talk) 20:20, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :: You should name the files according to the account you're using to upload them, and technically, you shouldn't have more than one account you should name the files according to the account you're using to upload them. Also, sure thing, I'll change them. 20:51, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Personal files Hey Emptylord. I really need to remind you that you have to categorize your uploads. Whether they're personal files or not, you have to place them into the proper categroy. --[[User:Sydeyc|'Sydeyc (aka NoesisM)']] (talk) 21:32, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :But I have been putting "Category:Personal files" in each of my uploads today. O_O Emptylord (talk) 22:25, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't rely on the drop-down menu from the upload form, it hasn't been working (at least for me) in the longest time. So you will most likely need to do it manually. ::* 17:31, September 19, 2012 (diff | hist) . . (+28)‎ . . File:Emptylord MutinyQCast.png ‎ (Adding categories) (top) rollback ::* 17:33, September 19, 2012 (diff | hist) . . (+28)‎ . . File:Emptylord Caporai NecroticGrasp.png ‎ (Adding categories) (top) rollback ::* 17:34, September 19, 2012 (diff | hist) . . (-28)‎ . . File:Emptylord MutinySquare.png ‎ (6.2 Removed unnecessary category) (top) rollback (this one had unneeded categories) ::--[[User:Sydeyc|'Sydeyc (aka NoesisM)']] (talk) 22:46, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Averdrian Got your Message clearly bro. I will look up on Averidan on next week, due to alot of stuff is coming this weekend as well as my control test on math coming on Monday. This is just an idea I came up with, that MOBA probably did not use yet. (This would've gone to my upcoming champion who uttilize on time, but I guess it would work well with Averidan) Since Riot doesn't like Mana Burn/Drain due to manaless champs It's a CC effect that works similar as Silence, but has power and weakess: Delay: '''When afflicted target gets hit, their spell will be on cooldown for a duration (let say 3 seconds): * Refreshed abilities will be on cooldown for a duration (Refreshed -> 3 seconds) * Abilities that is on x-seconds cooldown, will gain increased cooldown for a duration. (x seconds -> x+3 seconds) + works well when unused abilities is both refreshed and is on CD. - Can't interrupt channel abilities, but it will delay it. '''Cooldown Freeze: '''When target got one of his ability on cooldown (let say CD timer is 10 seconds left before it can be used again), CD Freeze will freeze the CD timer for a duration. After CD freeze is over, the 10 second cooldown on CD timer can continue. This however won't work well when target's all abilites is refreshed, but when used when affected by CD Freeze, the cooldown of used ability will be frozen like usual. + long duration ( 3/4/5/6/7 seconds) - won't work on refreshed abilities. Champion need these two CC effect to be really dangerous. You Delay targets abilities, and cast CDF on that delayed target, so the target won't be able to use his abilities for a long duration. This can work well for one of Averidans ability, which will have a follow up spell as well (lets take E as an example): (E1: deals Aoe damage, if hitting an enemy champion, it will delay targets abilities for a duration, while Averidan will get a follow up spell.) (E2: freeze one target's CD for a long duration.) Let me know what do you think? Caporai (talk) 03:10, September 21, 2012 (UTC) : On my champion suggestion, Odyssey, his skill is called "Concussive Shot". The original effect froze cooldowns for 5.5 seconds (abilities already on cool down, and abilities that go on cool down while the target is concust. Ive ha threads on the forums asking about it, and I released that champion suggestion; people either loved or hated it. But I've now charged it because someone described how fun it would be to me really well. Now Odyssey's skill "silences the target for 1 second every time they cast an ability." (5 second Debuff still)Emptylord (talk) 21:46, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :: That revamp does sound fun, except that it toasts anything that requires channeling (e.g. ). Just making sure that part is known. 21:41, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: I made the distinction that an ability must be successfully cast before the silence incurs. Channelled abilities don't cancel themselves. Emptylord (talk) 21:50, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'm not overly a fan of "Concussion", "delayed silence" and such on Averdrian. Or maybe that's just because of how I've currently envisioned Averdrian, but I'm willing to throw out all my existing ideas if necessary. ;) Emptylord (talk) 21:50, September 21, 2012 (UTC) There you go Added all the champion abilties below Irelia(+Darius, Diana and Draven). Just delete the ones you don't like. Why? Because I'm a nice person. --TaC0CaT (talk) 01:25, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :I think I stopped that because image limit on a page which considerably shorter than creating that table was possible... it would appear the limits either been changed, or I'm just mistaken. I was getting empty/template images on everyone below Jax. Thanks nonetheless! Not sure how needed the table is any more though. ;) Emptylord (talk) 01:38, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Keep it up! Haha, good job copypasting that little Rengar/Kha'Zix trivia I wrote on every related page. I tested it pretty early but my changes were edited out due to lack of any evidence. Gameplay recording is not my forte, sadly. Dominion/Crystal Scar While Crystal Scar is the field of justice, the mode is named Dominion and it's more understandable to have that in item availability. --Luckyvampire (talk) 19:24, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :For consistency, Crystal Scar would make more sense - given it's Howling Abyss, Twisted Treeline and Summoner's Rift. Rather than ARAM and Classic. But whatever. Emptylord (talk) 19:26, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Weird bug - it shows Common on a couple of pages like - Grez's Spectral Lantern.--Luckyvampire (talk) 19:38, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :::It's "mode=" not "map=". That will be your problem. Emptylord (talk) 21:37, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Strange Redirecting Did you know you've got a redirect page if someone enters Emptylord in the Search-Bar? Strange enough, I just got redirect to my own profile page from it... Oo even if the redirect seems perfectly fine... --- Melcor (talk) 15:35, May 5, 2013 (UTC) : Apparently I'm a top search request, so I put in the redirect. I didn't realize the redirect didn't work. O_o Emptylord (talk) 15:48, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: Well, it seems that the redirect itsself to a userpage is broken. It definitely leads me to your page in terms of URL, but it shows my data, profile picture etc.. However, if I click on oneof the other tabs (e.g. Blog and Message Wall), it directs me to the correct place (and shows your Correct profile information). So, everyrthing's... half-fine. ;) --- Melcor (talk) Regarding PBE Information on Other Pages I notice that you put up Aatrox information on the range page. I know I have been hounded on this on many different occasion by Lions for things similar to this, so, you shouldn't put content that isn't live on other pages. ClariS (talk) 05:08, May 18, 2013 (UTC) : It just sort of happened. I wanted to see if he had the longest, persistent melee attack range. I noticed how messy the section was that described abilities which increased range, and I just sort of added him while fixing it up. ^_^ Emptylord (talk) 05:38, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Alias Pardon for asking, but do you go as 3mptylord as well? ClariS (talk) 02:28, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :It is my preferred name, yes. I created "Emptylord" when I was younger and didn't realize each Wikia used the same log-in; when it told me "3mptylord was taken" I didn't realize it meant by me. I've come too far with Emptylord to switch now. I contacted support about name-changing and there isn't one - so 3mptylord is just something I occasionally log-in to by accident. Anywhere else on the internet you'll see me as "3mptylord". :) Emptylord (talk) 07:47, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Custom champion auto category Bug Tracker or Emptylord are not champions}} custom champions. --BryghtShadow 02:15, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Ability Sandbox Looking at your Ability Sanbox, I have only two thoughts: Amazing as always and YOU MUST CONSTRUCT ADDITIONAL PYLONS! , - Melcor (talk) 22:44, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! ^_^ Haha, that wasn't actually an intentional reference but I'm definitely going to use it now! Jokes: "I must construct additional pylons.", or if I use a stock system (like seeds), maybe give him a PEARL AI-style voice that says "You have additional pylons". I was going to steal a line from Dota and have the character say "And the atmosphere's electric!" upon scoring first blood. ;) :I'm going to start modelling soon for my portfolio (I don't really have much to say for myself at the moment). My first project will be Heartseeker Teemo. ^_^Emptylord (talk) 23:02, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Is it intented that you can only edit the first message on your talkpage and no section else? Seems very akward to me... might be I am the only with this problem though. Tried deleting cache (purging) and simply reloading, no effects...Melcor (talk) 20:14, June 11, 2013 (UTC) PS: Now that I 've created a new post it put it on my "old last" post and I can edit again. These strange things code somtimes do... Melcor (talk) 20:19, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Codename Codeuser: I'm in your code, stealin' your code, codely Hey, Empty. I have a question. You ever thought about giving out the code you use on this wiki to others? I'm sure there's many a game out there that could use a face lift here and thar. I ask 'cause there's a few gaming wikis I wouldn't mind seeing prettied up. --Tiffy (talk) 19:32, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :Which code specifically? ;) Emptylord (talk) 19:39, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Much of the template code for things like infoboxes and easily sortable/interchangeable menus. --Tiffy (talk) 01:59, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure if you're giving me credit for someone else's work? While yes, I did some design-related coding - I've not really done any heavy coding. Interchangable menus? Emptylord (talk) 16:17, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Solo Baron Cass Nice, I haven't tried Baron solo with an AP yet. Only started cause I started doing custom bot matches to try full builds and thought of trying it. Started with Skarner, 1st character I really liked using as jungle, and went from there. Main reason I started doing the custom bot matches for full builds is because my current computer runs normals kinda slowly; haven't even tried a ranked match. Thanks for the pic btw, I really like Cass, have her on my lower lvl account (won several ARAM's and a normal easily with her). J.R. Imp (talk) 02:45, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Sylphie Hi there. I was wondering if you were further along on that bug Sylphie drawing? Also, I've made a post of Sylphie on the official LoL forums . Could you please comment on Sylphie's revised/toned-down kit? Nhan-Fiction (talk) 22:37, July 17, 2013 (UTC) : I did create a more bug-like version, although I wasn't totally happy it suited the character and I sort of forgot about it for a month or three. I don't know of this link will work, but here. It's a hybrid between an image I found online and Babytooth from Guardians. I don't think it suits Sylphie though. I need to work on a butterfly anthro but there no existing samples to be inspired by, everyone seems to love moths. :I'll take a gander at the new kit. Emptylord (talk) 02:12, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, truth be told, I think you were on the right track with what you doodled before. I think your idea of making her like more bug-like still applies, but I still think she should be "pretty." :I look forward to your feedback about her new(ish) design on the forum. :Nhan-Fiction (talk) 02:40, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :Take five. Emptylord (talk) 17:11, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Anything I can help you with? 23:40, July 19, 2013 (UTC) : I opened it to grab some parsing/styling which I then used in the new Ability Details/Addition Info bits. However, with all the tabs open, I accidentally committed a change - but apparently I didn't fix it the first time. I removed the div class by mistake, and there were bullet points appearing in "leveling2". My fault, I should be more careful when I have a ton of tabs open. ^_^ : That said, is there a div class that has unordered lists without the margin indent? So it would look like this: Additional info: • First tidbit • Second tidbit Rather than: Additional info: * First tidbit * Second tidbit Emptylord (talk) 01:44, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :So something more like This? Foobar :If so, that can be accomplished either with manual CSS in the element (used here), or if you have a particular purpose in mind, I’d be okay with adding a rule in the site CSS for what you’re requesting (something along the lines of div.nolistindent>ul{margin-left:0}, I assume). 02:34, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Lucian - Look at Lightslinger, which indent looks better between the on-hit effects section and the additional information section? My intention was to shrink the margin a bit so that the "Additional information" has more space. Emptylord (talk) 19:22, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Edit: in either way, an extra CSS rule would be the be the best method. Because then I can format the template with * style lists, rather than requiring the user to use li Emptylord (talk) 19:35, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :::If the list sections are only going to have lists, you could just wrap a ... around the parameter in the template. 19:51, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::The div works for when the content in the template is (li), but when I use * it indents it in spite of the div. Emptylord (talk) 20:00, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::It's fine though, I've decided that no indent on the list looks messy. So it's unneeded. Emptylord (talk) 20:01, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Videos The way I do it is I download the videos from Riot's beta page and then convert them to ogv using http://video.online-convert.com/convert-to-ogg. Then you just upload the converted file using . You can have multiple conversions going at the same time so you don't have to wait for each file to convert to start another. 00:59, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Random question or two Hey, 3mpty? I'm just dropping by to ask a question or two. Maybe more, but I'm a bit curious by nature. # What's your next custom champion concept gonna be? I was wondering if we could make a team effort and work at one in the near future. # I'm working on a champion that is a technomancer, with the kit of a fighter. I'm wondering if his nemesis should be some kind of Void beast or 'the last of a kind' cyborg monster? What do you think? # Where did you get the Battlecast Kog'Maw skin? I know it's a custom skin, but I instantly fell in love with the splash art. :3 Eager to read your replies. Commander Marko (talk) 23:13, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Ohaii, # I keep meaning to work on Titania, the Regent of the Glade, but I'm all out of whimsy for the time being. To be honest, I'd be surprised if I ever come up with someone as playful as Puck ever again - his kit was sort of once-in-a-blue-moon kind of inspiration. I did get an idea to do a tattoo-themed champion (you may have noticed "Scar, the Painted Mage" in my table of contents) - but I lost my drive and haven't really done anything about it. I need to rename some of my "stolen name" champions, such as Oberon, Puck and Abaddon. Simply so I can be rid of claims that I stole them. Jolt, the Lightning Thief, needs finishing to - although it was very nearly done last time I took a gander. ## A collaboration would be fun. I'm definitely up for it. # Robots versus a Technomacer - seems a bit of an unfair fight. Like sending Wolverine against Magneto. ;) I think I would avoid making his rival a void beast, simply because it overlaps with Kha'Zix's story too much. I was inspired a while back to create a champion who is aligned with Viktor implicitly - that is, to say, an acolyte/augmented denizen of Voloran. The initial kit was inspired by EV from Dungeon Defenders, although I scrapped it when I couldn't create a character that was distinct enough from Orianna (personally/visually, that is). Although I don't think a technomancer suits either Jayce or Viktor's side, so I don't know why I'm still talking. ## If you need any inspiration for the technomancer, I've got Quantum the Holomancer and (from way back in the day Quantum the Command Droid (although I recycled almost all the mechanics on the Command Droid into other champions, including his name). # It's just some artwork I ripped off of Leaguecraft. I don't know if there's actually a custom skin, although we'll be getting a real skin at some point in the future. ;) Emptylord (talk) 00:40, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Well, shall we continue the conversation? So: # Those are interesting concepts, if you require any help revamping them or an idea for a kit, feel free to ask. I have a whole notebook full of unused abilities and character concpets. ## If we could get to work on a collaboration, mind if we schedule it somewhere near mid-August? I'm going on vacation in about a week, and I may be leaving lots of my scrapbooks and my laptop. As for an idea, I'm thinking of a 'beastmaster', technically someone that 'will fuel his monstrous pet'. I believe a fellow contributor gave me the idea of a lantern-bearer, months before Thresh came out. # I'm almost done with the technomancer champion, according to his lore, 'his hatred for magic has driven his research to develop pure technology, nothing magical included'. No, he's not mad or anything. :D I think it would be fair if he was pinned up against a cybernetic beast, actually. 'One that he saved long ago'. A bit too much spoilers, one might say. :P ## I have a proper look for him already, I could send you a sketch once I am done. An armored battle suit with an interesting staff that bears resemblance to a one-sided axe. Cleave of the axe is generated by lasers, etc. However, do you know any good artists that could draw custom champions's splash art similar to how Riot does it? # I heard that the skin was going to be released near the end of 2013. I'm thinking of buying it cause Kog Mid is one of the most interesting things in League now. :D Commander Marko (talk) 10:14, July 23, 2013 (UTC) #If I had to get any help for an unfinished idea, it would be Nex the Gravesworn. I'm seriously struggling to create a kit. ^_^ #A beastmaster? Sounds interesting. I can already imagine many mechanics for controlling/utilizing a pet. #I don't know any artists, no. The only art I've ever used is artwork created myself. ;) Emptylord (talk) 13:08, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Untitled Hi lol yea sorry for that stuff in Skins_theme wanted to copy (that's what explains the "c" ) that template and i didn't see that i erased it. Anyway thanks for correcting it ! :You may have to be more specific because I have no idea what you're on about. ;) Emptylord (talk) 04:58, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Update on Ability Details Hi Emptylord! Just wanted to drop by and tell you that I've updated the Lissandra's Ability Details, although I think some of the information is missing or wrong and the video ain't there yet so, yeah, please edit my errors :P. That's about it and, thanks in advance! Jao and jom (talk) 13:56, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :I just added a few links. Other than that, good job! ;) Emptylord (talk) 17:04, July 26, 2013 (UTC) When you posted that copy/paste thing to do ability details (lucian comments) do i have to use your name in it or is it ok to use mine --MrGoddess (talk) 19:12, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Does that thing say my name? Im new here so if not, im MrGoddess :You '''have to use my name. The template is stored in my directory. If you attempt to use your name you will get a "Template does not exist" link. Also, you do not need to copy and paste. The articles in the Ability Details section have already had the new template added - people just need to fill them in. Emptylord (talk) 10:47, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Champion info diff=1858605&oldid=1853986}} What is happening with the advent of rangetype and alttype? I've missed the discussion, if any. --BryghtShadow 13:31, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :Well, officially, champions only have one tag now. I updated all the champions, but decided that removing Melee/Ranged might confuse some people. So I created it as a separate variable so it can be hidden by editing the template, if so desired. With the upcoming removal of the Ability Details pages, I also took the liberty of adding alttype to list other things the champions can do (again, as a separate variable so it can easily be hidden if so desired). Emptylord (talk) 13:46, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ::I see. --BryghtShadow 15:19, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Maybe the 2nd official tag should be combined with the primary tag field. Like Mage/Assassin as one field. Then we could have the non-official tags separate from the official ones. IONDragonX (talk) 03:42, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :::I proposed that on Kewhatsits talk page. Although they are only combined now because someone decided to add the official ones to the tag I reserved for the unofficial ones (alttype was suppose to be for unofficial tags). Emptylord (talk) 04:15, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Just saw your reply on his post. I'm getting email notifications all backwards. Emptylord (talk) 13:21, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Request Hey: I was in the chat trying to get my friend unbanned, because he didn't do anything. One of the mods made a remark about me having sex with him, which is harrassment, and I got banned. Can you please help me? Thanks. Fullriptide (talk) 19:04, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :I don't have admin or moderator powers, sorry. Try one of the admins (BryghtShadow above me is an admin). Emptylord (talk) 19:07, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Ability Details Hope you get this soon, but I still have an issue with the ability detail section, mainly, the on-hit effect section. As I wrote before that I think has still gone unnoticed, I think it would just make more sense to hide the 'apply on-hit effects' line when it does not apply on-hit effects since most abilities don't apply them. ClariS (talk) 23:37, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Emptylord (talk) 00:12, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Thresh and Marksman Emptylord, why is that you have Thresh as a Marksman. I checked the history and you even reverted someone's edit to remove it, so I want to hear it from you why you believe strongly that he is a Marksman. And to quickly say, he not's an auto-attacking champion. He has crap AD and AS scaling and his only incentive to build AD is something that heavily discourage him to auto-attack in quick successions. Most of damage comes from his abilities. ClariS (talk) 05:42, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :Because Marksman is one of his common build paths. I personally have a high winrate with him in ranked, including my first/only ranked pentakill. He is an excellent marksman, and is as much a marksman as champions like Urgot, Jayce or Teemo. Most of his damage comes from Flay. The once per 10 second burst is his bread and butter, similar to Twitch's Expunge, and he can easily 2-shot enemy squishes mid game. 10 seconds of not attacking is actually easy to charge at all stages of the game, you'd be surprised. But he also does 0-200+ on-hit magic damage even without charging assuming you have a standard build/amount of souls. This surpasses all other on-hit magic damage champions (bar Kog in the right circumstances). People who say that his Flay discourages autoattacking don't understand its minimum damage component. ^_^ ::P.S. It was removed because said person was removing all my "unofficial" tags because he wasn't aware I was merging the Ability Details/Overview pag. Emptylord (talk) 13:20, August 1, 2013 (UTC)